Making Peace
by amporasHusband
Summary: Tavros and Gamzee are recent friends, and after one dumb comment things are taking an unexpected turn. Tavros can't believe Karkat was right. Why can't Gamzee just play nice and keep things pale? humanstuck/gamtav/rating will go up in later chapters.
1. Chapter 1

**Ayy what up. So this is my first Homestuck fanfic. I recently got really into it and managed to read the entire thing in three weeks. I know. So far I've developed an obsession with Gamzee and all things gamtav, and a huge ugly crush on Eridan. Aren't I just a fantastic human being.******

**This is a huge gamtav fan pileup of emotions I need to express due to lack of fics about them, or at least fics including my headcannons. Hopefully this one will be a decent size with lots of chapters. I like to pretend that people read my stories. Enjoy !****  
**  
I'd been sitting in front of the computer for a full minute, staring at that little winking face on the screen. This hadn't been a problem for the last three months- in fact, I hadn't even thought about it since sometime within the first week we met. It was so surreal.

_TC: Aw ShIt MoThErFuCkEr, I fEeL sO aT cHiLl WiTh YoU___

_TC: :o)___

_AT: aWW, tHATS NICE TO HEAR. sOMETIMES I FEEL LIKE PEOPLE JUST DONT LIKE ME.___

_TC: ThAtS cRaZy. YoUrE a ReAl CoOl MoThErFuCkEr. We Be LiKe, BeSt BrOs Or SoMe ShIt. HoNk :o)___

_AT: hAHA I THOUGHT YOU AND KARKAT WERE BEST BROS.___

_TC: HoNk HoNk HoNk___

_TC: NaW bRo ItS dIfFeReNt WiTh YoU. wE cLoSeR tHaN tHaT.___

_AT: yEAH I FEEL THAT.___

_AT: lIKE WE ONLY MET A FEW MONTS AGO BUT I HARDLY HUNG OUT WITH ANYONE ELSE }:)___

_AT: sORRY THAT WAS,, uHH REALLY LAME___

_TC: NaW mOtHeRfUcKeR mE tOo. YoU sHoUlD cOmE hAnG oUt ToMoRrOw. KaR iS gOiNg OuT___

_TC: We CaN kIcK uP sOmE sTrIcT bEaTs___

_AT: hAHA YEAH }:)___

_TC: We CaN gO fOr A sMoKe If YoUrE gAmE ;o)___

_AT: uHH YEAH WHY NOT___

_AT: hAHA I CANT BELIEVE I USED TO BE FUNNY ABOUT YOUR DRUGS___

_TC: YeAh BrO, bUt EvErYtHiNgS pReTtY mOtHeRfUcKiNg ChIlL nOw___

_AT: yEAH };)___

_TC: We CaN sMoKe AnD cHiLl AnD wAtCh A cOuPlE fIlMs___

_TC: AnD iF yOuRe Game___

_TC: MaYbE___

_TC: MaKe OuT a LiTtLe___

_AT: ...,,___

_TC: ;o)__  
_  
And I'm still staring. How do I respond to that? I always knew Gamzee swung that way- we'd talked about relationships a lot and he would always tell me about all these weird open relationships he had with people. I'd never even considered being in an open relationship, it seemed too impersonal. Then again I'd only ever kissed one person in my entire life, and the very same day I got stuck in this wheelchair. Memories of that day haunted me- I sometimes doubted I'd ever have the confidence to kiss anyone ever again.

But the idea of Gamzee being interested in me... I just hadn't expected it. Sure we had gotten really close in the few short months we'd been friends, closer than any friend I'd ever had, but this development was mildly upsetting.

I should have seen it coming. Karkat had given me plenty of warnings when we'd first become friends- stories about how Gamzee tricked people into these bizarre sexual situations, and I had heard first hand from Gamzee himself confirmation of these events. Jesus, even the day we met there were signs as warnings that even Terezi could see, but somehow he'd managed to talk me into believing he was just looking for friendship.

What did this mean? Were all those days we spent together just some ruse to get into my pants? Were we even really friends?

I can clearly remember the first time we met. It was a Tuesday and I had gone to hang out with Karkat and a few friends to see the new live-action peter pan movie. If I recall correctly, its cinematic predecessor was far superior and we had left the theatre a little disappointed. I still liked it, though. There was something about peter pan that I thought was just fantastic- I had always fancied the idea of flying, and not having to grow up definitely appealed to me. Being an adult seemed an unimaginable feat. College was difficult enough in my opinion, so actually holding down a solid job and living alone outside the dorms struck a fear in me that I could never really explain.

Karkat had suggested that we get pizza, but had been shot down immediately by Sollux, who had had 'just about enough of spending money on bullshit today'. I had never really been comfortable around Sollux, he was moody and aggressive, but not in the secretly affectionate way Karkat was. When Sollux was angry, he was genuinely angry.

So that idea was thrown out of the window. However, Terezi also wanted pizza at the time and I was pretty hungry myself, so Karkat decided we'd have the frozen pizzas back in his dorm. That seemed to be agreeable between the four of us, so we start the trek back to the campus where we all resided. We were a strange group of friends. Usually we'd have Aradia with us too, but she'd actually been on a date today so our five was down to four.

Karkat was undoubtedly the groups leader, closely seconded by Sollux. They were constantly arguing, but it was all friendly. They had been close friends since they were little kids, so there was definitely no real animosity there, just friendly rivalry. Terezi was president Karkat's first lady. They weren't actually dating, but then none of us believed them about that- we all knew how much they argued, and the more Karkat yelled at someone, the more he liked them. It was the tell-tale sign. Terezi was similar. She just liked getting on people's nerves. Sollux and Aradia had been best friends ever since they met. We all thought they'd end up dating but, unlike Karkat and Terezi, they actually saw other people. Turns out they really are just very close friends.

In all honesty, I was the odd one out in the group. I didn't have a 'best friend' or anyone to flirt with or anything. Not that I'd be any good at that, anyway. Girls made me nervous, and when I was nervous I stuttered more than usual and tended to embarrass myself. Even Terezi made me nervous, but I think it had more to do with her abrasive personality than with her being female. I only really spoke to two girls- Aradia, who I was quite close with in the group (she liked to push my wheelchair around. It was cute) and a slightly gothic upper class girl called Kanaya in my English lit class. She was super nice and talked to me about our common love of children's books. She liked peter pan too.

It didn't matter to me, though. I didn't mind that Sollux was closer to Karkat than I was, or that Terezi always complained about my mobility issues. Sometimes, if it was actually an offensive comment, Karkat would come to my rescue and make some crack about her blindness, which would cause more of an argument than it was worth. But like I said, it didn't matter. I was long past accepting that it was more difficult for me to do pretty much everything stuck in this chair, including forming close relationships. I have to say it really killed my self confidence.

I'd only ever been in Karkat's apartment once before that, and that had been a planned get together for a movie marathon. It was an unspoken rule that you didn't just turn up at Karkat's place uninvited. He always went on bizarre manic rants about how his room mate constantly had people coming over at weird times of day and how much he hated it. Karkat never complained about anything more than his room mate and officially claimed 'best friend in the whole world'.

So to prove a point or something like that, Karkat pulled out his phone and called his room mate to warn him about guests. Terezi was making fun of him as the phone rang at least fifteen times. When whoever was on the other end finally picked up, Karkat started yelling again.

"Gamzee, you massive bulge biter, what took you so long to answer the fucking phone?" he practically screamed into the receiver. The person on the other line, Gamzee, said something that made Karkat groan in frustration "Well, don't eat it then! It's pretty fucking simple. Look, have are you having anyone over today?" the reply seemed to please him this time because his expression of manic rage toned down into just a frown "Good. I'm having some friends over, so stay in your fucking room. I don't want a repeat of last time. No smoking in the living area."

Terezi snickered "That was when I was round last week." she told us, twirling her cane as she walked, letting Karkat storm off up front to yell some more into the receiver "Poor guy. Karkitty kept giving him a hard time, and he just apologised and hid himself away in his room. Apparently smoking around guests is a declaration of war between them or something. Fuck if I care whether he smokes, Karkat's just being petty as always."

"So you've met this elusive room mate?" Sollux asked, lisp obvious as he spoke.

"Yeah. I've got no idea what he looks like, obviously." she waved a hand in front of her eyes which were hidden behind bright red glasses "And he was only there for like, two seconds, but he stank like weed and swore a lot. I've got no idea how someone like that ended up being best friends with Karkat."

He smelled like weed? I had never touched drugs in my life, and quite frankly the idea of it made me nervous. I never understood people who were comfortable putting harmful things in their body, even if they did get a kick out of it. I suddenly became a bit less okay with going to Karkat's if this drug smoking stranger was going to be milling about.

Conversation moved on after that. I briefly discussed the casting of the peter pan movie with Sollux, who liked to criticize things more than actually talk about them, but it was nice anyway. When Karkat was done of the phone, he reverted back to our original walking pace and decided to take out his frustrations by pushing my wheelchair. He did this quite often- he found that doing physical activity helped calm his rage,and I wasn't going to complain about being wheeled around.

When we got there we used the lift, mainly for my benefit. I sort of hated not being able to use stairs on principal. It was just one of those little things about being in a chair that really bothered me. Karkat's apartment was exactly the same as it had been last time I was round. Not particularly decorated, not many working lights, and a bit dirty. Karkat had applied for residence late, and therefore got one of the apartments in the less desirable dorm. Said boy was peering around the small living area, glaring into the dark corners as if something was going to jump out at him.

"The coast is clear." he declared, making a beeline to the freezer and rummaging around "Hey, Sollux, you want pizza too, right?"

It was fifteen minutes until pizza was placed in front of us. The duration of our stay so far had consisted of idle chatter and turning the television onto some talk show to drown out the thumping bassline coming from the other room. Karkat had threatened to go yell at his room mate to turn it down, but we all assured him that it was okay. It was a shared apartment, after all.

There was a point during the evening where I had to use the bathroom. Karkat pointed down the cramped hall to where there was a door right at the end. I wheeled myself down there, inwardly noting the increase in conversation once I had left the room. As much as I say it doesn't bother me, knowing that my official friend group all prefer each other over me sort of does bother me a little. Maybe it's just that I never show it, or say anything. I'm perfectly comfortable of being an extra wheel.

The bathroom was pretty spectacular, and not in a good way. I was initially shocked by the sheer amount of bottles and products lining the sides of pretty much every surface available, and the multiple damp towels on the floor made it hard for me to navigate the tiny room. What really threw me off was the many multicoloured candles that had been allowed to melt down the sides of the bathtub, the wax congregating in the cracks between tiles. This was not the bathroom of a normal person. All the paint that was smeared across the mirror was a good indication of that. In fact, I was shocked Karkat lived like this, he always seemed so clean and particular about things.

I'd made it to be sat in front of the toilet and unzipped my pants. It had taken weeks of practice, but I'd perfected the art of peeing while sitting down and actually getting it all in the toilet. I was just about to leave when the door slammed open.

I nearly jumped right out of my chair, and for me that's an incredible feat. In the doorway stood a guy nearly as tall as Sollux, with wild black hair and a face obscured by sloppily applied clown makeup. He wore grey sweatpants and a baggy deep indigo a-line shirt, his abnormally large feet bare on the dark tiled floor. The expression that had made it's way on his face was one of mild curiosity and complete peace with the universe. I was taken aback by this bizarre stranger, and knew from many hours of listening to Karkat's rants that this was the illusive room mate.

"H-hello?" I stammered out, finding the air incredibly awkward as he just stood there, staring at me. I had tucked myself back into my trousers, thankfully finished before this intrusion. His gaze was eerily calm, icy blue eyes seemingly fixated on something just below my nose.

"Shit motherfucker, that is one nice bull ring you got there." he pointed towards his own nose and I noticed the multiple brightly coloured bracelets adorning his wrist.

Oh, right, that was what he was looking at. I'd had my septum pierced for a good while now, and mostly just wore my plain gold ring. Not many people bothered to point it out and usually I forgot it was there "Uhh, thank you, I guess." I said, slightly less on edge now that I knew this guy was friendly "I was just going to-"

"Yeah, one sec, just let take a whizz here and then I'll wheel you and that motherfucking chill-ass chair contraption back out to the others. Motherfucking towels make it hard to navigate. They be multiplying or some shit."

Against my will he wheeled me out the way of the toilet, and I could only gasp and cover my eyes as I realised too late that he was peeing in front of me. The idea that Karkat spent every day with this bizarre individual and his lack of boundaries astounded me "Well shit, not even yellow." he commented, speaking above his already loud pee-stream "I am fucking hydrated motherfucker."

"Why would you..." I trailed off as he turned his head to look at me, noticing my horrified expression.

"Shit, was that not cool? That wasn't okay, was it. Motherfuck- sorry. I forget other people aren't as chill with shit as I am." he grinned sheepishly and in my mildly shocked state I couldn't help but laugh a little. It came out as this nervous little giggle, and his smile turned into a genuine one.

"I-It's okay." I told him. And it sort of was- I hadn't seen anything and somehow his peculiar attitude regarding social norms was quite endearing. You kind of had to admire the confidence needed to urinate in front of strangers in your own house.

"Heh, well, shit motherfucker. We cool." he took the handles of my wheelchair, turning me around and somehow driving over the towels "I'm Gamzee."

I knew his name- Karkat complained about him more than enough- but the formality that seemed to appear out of nowhere with the introduction was nice. It made me feel social. I replied with a peppy "I'm Tavros." which sounded more confident than I actually felt. Appearing confident was easier around him than it was with the majority of my friends- Gamzee just seemed too weird to be able to judge other people, so I wasn't as nervous around my new acquaintance as usual.

He wheeled me all the way into the living room/kitchen area where the others were sat. Karkat turned slightly, catching my eye "Hey, what took you so-" He noticed Gamzee behind me and visibly cringed.

"Hey, fucktruck, Tavros can steer himself. Get lost." he made a shooing motion and Gamzee raised his hands in defence.

"Sure thing, Karbro." he said, still smiling. He turned to me and winked, snapping his fingers in an animated sort of gesture "See you round, motherfucker."

And with that he left, meandering back into his bedroom where the bass was still thumping away. Karkat was overly pissed off about him coming out here for some reason- Jesus, the guy had only gone to the bathroom.

"J-jeez, Karkat, he didn't do anything wrong." I tried. I felt compelled to defend Gamzee- he was funny and strange and seemed to genuinely like me.

But then Karkat rounded on me. He told me to come over to where he was sitting, so, nervous as I was, I did. When I was in front of him he grabbed my chair and wheeled me closer.

"Did he bother you in the bathroom?" the dark haired boy asked, very serious. I nodded and he groaned, hanging his was forwards "Then you need to never talk to him ever again. Ever."

Terezi and Sollux were just as confused as I was "Why?" I asked right back. What the hell was he on about? Karkat sighed, resigning himself to the inevitable storytelling.

"Look, I used to have this friend, right? We were real cool with each other, even if he was a pretentious hipster asshole." he said bitterly "So this one time he comes back to stay here after we went to this party, and he's pretty drunk, and Gamzee starts talking to him in the bathroom."

Wherever this was going, I really didn't like it "I've managed to pass out on my bed, and a bit later I wake up to the loudest fucking I have ever heard. I could hear them through headphones and everything. For the next two and a half months I found myself, at least twelve times, walking in on that morons bare ass, fucking that sweaty bulge-biter into the couch. The worst part was, they never even stopped. I just had to get to my room as fast as possible and hope it ended soon."

Karkat shuddered as his story ended. I could feel myself blushing furiously. Gamzee actually did that? Was he trying to do that to me? Oh my god.

And then Terezi was laughing hysterically, making any joke she could think of at my expense. Even Sollux thought it was funny. Karkat was still mumbling to himself, little things like "Fucking Eridan fucking Ampora." and "There's a reason you fuckers don't come over here."

At the time I had no idea how Karkat and Gamzee were friends at all with all the animosity there. Either way I was mildly disturbed by the prospect of the predator in the other room. I left shortly after that, not all too happy with how cool I had felt talking to that stranger in the bathroom. What a weird night that was.

The thought upset me. It was so obvious now that he had made his move, as unsubtle and straightforward as it was. Why the hell would he even want to make out with me?

In a split second I made my decision, closing the laptop and turning in for the night.

**Wow, yep, how calm and casual was that? So yeah, there's gonna be a few chapters of the memories Tavros has of him and Gamzee, and then it'll start to get into the main jam. Aww yiss. You gotta admit, Gamzee is fucking fun to write about. Also, please review, it only takes a couple seconds and really boosts my confidence and idk definitely makes me want to write more.******

**See you later motherfuckers B)**


	2. Chapter 2

**So here's chapter two ! thanks to miaoou and Speretmoon for their super nice reviews. You guys are my motivation to keep writing :)))**

I couldn't sleep that night. I just spent a lot of time lying in my bed and thinking about how naive I was. Of course Gamzee didn't just want to be my friend- but since when had anyone shown any interest in me like that anyway? Last time I'd even come close to any kind of relationship it backfired spectacularly, and that was with a girl I was sure liked me back.

The fact that Gamzee was a guy didn't bother me all that much- I wasn't inclined towards men, but it was a very 'each to their own' matter in my opinion. A guy liking me wasn't a problem, it's just that it was Gamzee. This confused me further, because the second time we'd met I was convinced he had no interest in that kind of business.

Every Saturday morning I went to the local grocery store to get my food supplies for the week. I had my basket on my lap as I wheeled around the store, and at the time been looking for peanut butter. I remember this specifically because it was on a high shelf, and being as determined as I was to consume possibly my favourite food (other than ice cream) I had to ask someone for help every time. This was when he had shown up.

Basket hidden behind his back and leering over where I sat, he said nothing until I noticed him. Again, I nearly jumped out of my seat.

"Oh, um, hello." I had tried to be polite, still uncomfortable from what Karkat had told me about him before. I was perturbed by the fact he was still wearing heavy clown makeup- I had just assumed he was wearing it the other day for an actual reason, but apparently that's just how he presented himself. I vaguely remembered hearing about a loose gang that called themselves 'Juggalos'. Was he one of them? I guess it would make sense.

Silently, he reached up to the top shelf, even as tall as he was he had to stretch. He handed me the peanut butter I had been eyeing and grinned.

"Thank you?" my voice raised at the end, and I noticed the way his smile didn't reach his eyes. He seemed to be searching for something, but I don't know what, because the next second he shook himself from his minor trance and straightened up,

"No problem, motherfucker." he went back to his dopey at-peace-with-the-universe facial expression I had seen in Karkat's apartment. I don't know why I had been holding my breath, but when I let it out I felt so much calmer "I've been wanting to talk to you."

This panicked me. I decided playing dumb and an earnest, easy rejection was the best way to go here. Best not upset anyone "Oh?"

"Yeah..." he trailed off, scratching the back of his head "Look, whatever Karkat told you, I just wanna clear some motherfucking air, you know? He's so uptight about motherfuckers talking to me since the whole thing with Ampora, but I just like meeting new people, know what I'm saying?"

I guess I sort of did, and relief was trickling its way into my think-pan. Clearly Karkat had the wrong idea "I ain't lookin' for no motherfucking funny business with you. You a real chill dude. We should hang out some time."

Never have I ever understood what made Gamzee think I was a 'chill dude.' Sure I guess I'm pretty nice as nice goes, and I'm definitely accepting of other people and their lifestyles, but I'd never thought of myself as all that 'chill.'

I still wasn't cool with a lot of stuff, like Gamzees obvious appreciation for weed (Terezi was right when she said he stinks like it), but his calm attitude was a nice change from my manic friends. Each to their own, I guess.

I couldn't help the way I looked up at him then, with that eerie smile and crazy hair he was more interesting than most people I had met. I realised in that moment that I wanted to be around him more- to be associated with someone like him.

"Uh, yeah, I'd like that." I smiled, and his grin only cracked wider.

"Shit, you only gone and made my motherfucking day, bro." he grabbed the handles of my wheelchair and headed off down the isle "What else you be needing, brother?"

And we went around the store like that for the next fifteen minutes before we reached the checkouts, where we payed separately and then made our way back out to the street.

"Hey, uh, what are you doing today?" I'd asked him. I sort of really wanted to hang out for a while, maybe, like, get some ice cream ore something. He told me he was going to see some old friends later (which explained all the cheap vodka he just bought) and my stomach sank a little. Was it pathetic of me to ask him to hang out straight away?

"You can all up and come if you like. Theyre all bringing friends, so why not? They're some pretty chill ninjas, we just gonna have a little drink and get our smoke on, if you're game." when he said this my mood immediately shot straight back up. I could hang out with Gamzees friends? That sounded fantastic.

"Sure." I told him. I decided then and there that I wasn't going to let a few peoples drug habits get in the way of my new friendship. And besides, if these friends were anything like Gamzee, I should be fine with them. I gave him my address and he said he'd swing by and pick me up later. That was only the beginning of one of the most awkward days of my life.

But that was almost three months ago, and I was long over it. In the here and now I was far too focused on the little light from my laptop flashing in the dark. It had been several hours since I'd shut the laptop, but the light meaning I had a new message was making me nervous.

Sighing, I sat up and pulled it towards me from the bedside table into my lap. Opening the top, I saw that I didn't have one message, but a whole 31 unread messages. Confused, I checked the most recent one. It was from Jade, which was weird because I hadn't talked to her for a few weeks now. Jade was actually my long-term crush at the moment, and my heart nearly skipped a beat when her pesterchum handle flashed across the screen in bright vibrant green.

GG: Hey Tavros, you okay?

GG: What's up with Gamzee? He's been messaging me for a while and I think he's upset about something.

GG: Message me when you wake up  
please.

That didn't sound good. Gamzee knew about my crush on Jade, and if he'd been messaging her after what just happened... oh Jegus this couldn't end well. I moved onto the next one. It was from Karkat.

CG: TAVROS WHAT THE FUCK

CG: COME ON BUDDY YOU HAD TO KNOW THIS WAS COMING

CG: IF I KNEW YOU WERENT INTO IT I WOULD HAVE STOPPED THIS STUPID FUCKING HALF-ROMANCE A LONG TIME AGO

CG: OH FOR THE LOVE OF JEGUS YOU COULD AT LEAST REPLY TO HIM OR SOMETHING IVE READ THE CONVERSATION AND THERE WERE A MILLION WAYS IT COULD HAVE BEEN HANDLED BETTER

CG: TAVROS !

Oh no. This was awful. Karkat was mad at me and apparently whatever I did had thrown Gamzee so far off the rails that he actually needed Karkat's help calming down. It was the only explanation for why he had messaged him at four in the morning.

The next one was from someone he didn't know all that well. She was a friend of Gamzee's he'd met the very same day he'd seen him at the grocery store, and one of the two from the small party they went to that he'd kept in contact with. Gamzee's friends scared him a little.

IV: You gotta be kiddin me Tav

IV: Are you seriously gonna ignore Gamz like this

IV: ?

IV: He's been pesterin me nonstop for like an hour

IV: I get it if you're not into datin him or whatever but you don't gotta be so fuckin rude #_#

IV: At least tell me why

IV: ?

Damn, if she was messaging him then Gamzee had to be pretty fucked up about all this. She, Noix, wasn't the friendliest of sorts, but called Gamzee her 'brother' and had cracked plenty enough jokes at my expense about courting him properly, so I assume I'd really pissed her off too.

The rest of the messages were from Gamzee himself, and this was the part I was least looking forward to.

AT: ...,,

TC: ;o)

TC: ...

TC: TaVbRo?

TC: YoU tHeRe?

TC: HoNk

TC: LoOk MaN iM sOrRy I dIdNt MeAn To FrEaK yOu OuT oR aNyThInG

TC: We CaN jUsT fOrGeT i SaId AnYtHiNg If ThAtS wHaT yOu Want

TC: TaV?

TC: :o(

The next messages were from a couple hours later. This was where I started to really worry. He wasn't using his typing quirk any more and I'd heard enough stories to know this wasn't good.

TC: I didn't want this to go wrong. it's gone so wrong and I'm so motherfucking sorry.

TC: I SHOULDNT HAVE TRIED MY LUCK. I READ IT ALL WRONG

TC: I thought we were just that close, you know? but I've been sitting here for hours now and I haven't even taken anything for this motherfucking headache I can feel all up and coming on

TC: AND HONESTLY I CANT EVEN THINK

TC: of a single time you seemed interested in being more than friends

TC: AND THAT WAS SUCH A SHITTY WAY OF DOING IT TOO. I CANT TELL YOU HOW MUCH IT TOOK TO EVEN TYPE THAT STUPID FUCKING MESSAGE

TC: I just sort of wanted to have some real confidence for a minute. I wanted to maybe be a little more like you. You've got real confidence Tav.

TC: AND IM SO MOTHERFUCKING SORRY I THOUGHT I WAS GOOD ENOUGH

TC: I know you don't swing that way. But for some reason I convinced myself I was the exception. I'm sorry.

TC: ITS NEVER FELT SO WRONG TO BE WRONG

TC: fuck if I'm good enough for just about anyone

TC: PLEASE JUST TELL ME I WAS WRONG. I DONT WANT TO SIT HERE AND WAIT ANYMORE.

TC: I'm sorry

And that's where it stopped. I could feel my heart constricting in my chest. Gamzee was my best friend, and it didn't matter that he thought of me like that, because if anything it's a compliment and oh jegus I wasn't acting like a real friend at all.

AT: iT DOESNT MATTER

AT: dONT BE SORRY

AT: wERE STILL FRIENDS OKAY? nOTHINGS CHANGED

AT: i sTILL LIKE YOU JUST AS MUCH

AT: aND I WANT TO COME HANG OUT WITH YOU TODAY JUST SAY WHAT TIME

AT: iM SORRY TOO GAMZEE

I sat there for a full ten minutes until the little 'this message has been read' sign appeared next to my last sentence. It was another ten minutes before I got the heart shattering reply.

TC: do you mean that or are you just fucking with me

It was a horrible thought at seven in the morning that Gamzee was honestly that torn up. I would never fuck with him like that, or in any way really. I would never hurt anyone like that.

AT: wHAT TIME DO YOU WANT TO HANG OUT?

TC: ...

TC: heh

TC: okay

TC: come round some time around six. we can still kick up those strict beats

AT: hAHA YEAH. tHAT SOUNDS GOOD }:)

TC: honk :o)

Just like that it was over. Well, I didn't really believe that. I knew it would be a little strange to see him after everything I had just read, but I was willing to go through the awkward discomfort if it meant I could keep my friend.

God knows I love him. I really do.

**omg so there we go. it's sort of okay but not really. yeah there's gonna be a couple OCs in here that are actually my fantrolls as humans (dumb and weird I know) but then again I'm a massive loser and they're not even relevant to the main plot so you won't see a lot of them. I love seeing other peoples fantrolls they're so cute !******

**next chapter we will get to see tavros awkward first experience with Gamzees strange friends. also, eridan, because reasons B)******

**byeeee !**


End file.
